Erika Itsumi
Erika Itsumi (逸見 エリカ, Itsumi Erika) is one of the supporting characters of Girls und Panzer. Profile Erika is a second year student from Kuromorimine Girls High School. She's is the current commander and the former co-commander of her school's Sensha-dou team. Her height is 159cm and her blood type is type AB. She operates a German Tiger II. She can also fly a Focke-Achgelis Fa 223 and a LZ 127 Graf Zeppelin. Erika is presumably from Kumamoto City, Kumamoto. Appearance Erika is a medium sized girl with long light blonde hair and a pair of light blue eyes. Usually seen wearing Kuromorimine's uniform. Wears the jacket and hat during matches. Was seen wearing the Ooarai uniform during the match against Selection University. Once dressed up in a reindeer costume for Maho Nishizumi's Christmas party, and subsequently the Anglerfish Dance costume as well during the course of the party. Personality Erika is initially shown as quite an arrogant character, constantly insulting the Ooarai team for their lack of experience and constantly wishing to crush them herself. She has an extremely short temper, and has a tendency to become enraged whenever things don't go her way, similar to Katyusha. She bore a serious grudge against Miho for "abandoning" Kuromorimine, and then betraying them by becoming the commander for a different school, despite her previous claim to abandon Sensha-do entirely. By the end of the anime however, she does show some decency when she (and Maho) admit defeat to the Ooarai team, happily saying that "We won't lose next time". Some more background about her previous hostility towards Miho is shared in one of the light novels. After being saved by Miho from water during the match against Pravda Girls, she felt responsible for giving a wrong command which resulted with the tank falling into water. In the light novel she states "She's really happy that Miho didn't quit Senshado." and thanks her, stating it's thanks to Miho that she's still alive. She was formerly depressed because of how she became Miho's substitute despite not having commander's qualities. She is shown to have mellowed significantly by the events of GuP Little Army Vol. 2, berating Sheska for running off and boasting about Kuromorimine's prowess to Emi Nakasuga. She also showed humility after their victory against Bellwall, acknowledging that the enemy team had outsmarted and cornered them at one point in the match, despite having fewer tanks. Background Erika, along with Maho, criticize Miho intensely for their humiliating defeat from Pravda Girls High School during the previous Sensha-dou finals that stopped their championship run to only just nine consecutive years. Since then, Miho left Kuromorimine and transferred to Ooarai Girls High School to avoid Sensha-dou. Despite her hostile feelings towards Miho, she reluctantly lent a helicopter ride for Miho's teammate Mako Reizei with Saori Takebe to visit the former's sick grandmother. During the finals, Erika often lost her temper as her opponents used unconventional tactics, such as a smoke screen to cover their escape, and threw a tantrum when her tank's left track broke down and lost the opportunity of immobilising Ooarai's flag tank . After desperately trying to reach Maho to help her, she was shocked to see Miho defeated her, but nevertheless, she accepted defeat and resolved that her school wouldn't lose in the next national tournament. Erika appears to have grown up in Kumamoto City, Kumamoto and probably went to the same elementary school as Maho and Miho. In the official spin-off comic, a very young Erika (roughly 7 or 8 years old) is seen insulting the Nishizumi sisters as being immature when they were riding tanks, threatening to tell "Sensei" about it. Based on her attire at the time, it is possible she came from a well-off family. Trivia *Her favorite flower is Moth Orchid and her favorite tank is the German Sturmtiger. *Her name is based on the German wartime song Erika. This is pretty clever since "Erika" is suitable both as a German name and as a Japanese name. *Erika's appearance is also distinctly Germanic since she's got blonde hair and blue eyes. Her harsh and serious tone further accentuate the German stereotype. *She is seen as a spectator along with Maho when Ooarai was battling against Sauders, but did not appear in the both other matches Pravda and Anzio, although Maho and Shiho did spectate the Pravda match. *Her Favourite Drink is Glühwein and Eiswine (German Wine) Gallery ErikaItsumi02.jpg|Erika Itsumi's picture from the official website. Miss Reindeer.png|Erika dressed as a reindeer for Maho Nishizumi's Christmas Party Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Kuromorimine Girls High School Category:Co-Commanders Category:Tank Commanders Category:Ooarai compound team